davidgemmellfandomcom-20200214-history
Lord of the Silver Bow
Troy: Lord of the Silver Bow is a 2005 historical fantasy novel by British fantasy writer David Gemmell, forming part of his Troy Series. According to WorldCat it is found in over 650 libraries. The bestselling author recently died of heart failure before he had finished the third novel in this trilogy (''Troy: Fall of Kings'' ). However his wife agreed to complete the book following the detailed outline that he left behind. Characters, Ships Helikaon is the main protagonist. He is a Dardanian coming from the region north of Troy. His father is Anchises. Priam is his uncle. He was visited by Odysseus when he was very young when he was known as Aeneas. A few that were close to him called him Helikaon, much to the annoyance of his father. He commented that he wanted to sail to the ends of the world. Odysseus agreed to visit him again but didn't intend on doing so. Losing his mother later on in his childhood, he became emotionally starved and never left his room, his father becoming increasingly cold towards him. Eventually, Odysseus did return but by then, Helikaon was already emotionally crippled. In order to bring back what Helikaon had been he pretends he is unable to swim and tells Aeneas that there is a hero in him and his name is "Helikaon" and that Helikaon and himself would be waiting at the bottom of a cliff. Odysseus leaps off the high cliff hoping that Aeneas would overcome his fears. Unsure whether he had succeeded or simply scared the youth, Odysseus waits while pretending to drown. Eventually Aeneas overcomes his fears and leaps down to drag Odysseus back onto the Penelope. Odysseus remarks to the crew: "Lads, this is Helikaon. He saved my life." Helikaon went on to establish a large trading fleet of 50 ships. He has a friend named Phaedra with a large estate in Kypros where he resides when he is staying there. He and Odysseus have remained close friends in a father-son relationship. They co-founded the settlement of Seven Hills in Italy, the name means this settlement is very likely the one to become Rome, where large amounts of Tin supply both with wealth. Helikaon married Halysia for the good of the kingdom, even though he is in love with Andromache. Helikaon has long black hair and 'brilliant blue eyes'. He often wears a simple tunic despite his status. Andromache's name means strength of a man in the language of her kin, possibly Iberians that migrated to Thebe Under Plakos. Andromache's father is Ektion, a man who desires wealth above almost all else. Andromache has a birthmark on her head resembling a shield with thunder across it. According to a legend believed by many she is the Shield of Thunder who will bear the Eagle Child, who will never be defeated in battle and whose city will be eternal. She fell in love with Helikaon but was already betrothed. She is very proficient with the bow. Andromache has a 'fiery spirit' and does not take to being dominated by others. Andromache has red hair with green eyes. She prefers wearing green. Argurios is a Mykene Follower, a high ranking man in the Mykene hierarchy. A great friend and loyal servant to Atreus, the late king of Mykene, he has fallen out of favour with Agamemnon who is disposing of many of his father's loyal followers. His entire life was of service to his king and he values loyalty, honor, courage and bravery very highly. Over his career he had gained much land and slaves although he usually leaves them to themselves. Tales of his bravery are told all over the Great Green, especially the Bridge of Partha which he had held against overwhelming odds. He loathed Helikaon as he had slain many Mykene, albeit, evil men. While accompanying Helikaon against his will in Blue Owl Bay, he attacks Mykene ambushers as he must follow the "Law of the Road", a Mykene custom where travelers are allies despite nationality. Attempts on his life were taken when he was in Troy and he finds out Agamemnon has ordered his death. While in recovery, his sympathies started to lie with Helikaon and Troy and he falls in love with Laodike, one of Priam's daughters. In the end, he dies defending her and Troy from Mykene invaders. Laodike also died after the battle and they accompany each other on the dark road, along with many of the Mykene invaders who died and were in fact friends of Argurios. Argurious is not very tall but heavily muscled with many scars. There are no scars on his back. He has black hair with a jutting chisel beard. Gershom is an Egypteian prince with a very direct and straightforward approach on life. His grandfather is the pharaoh of Egypte and his brother is prince Rameses. He was to be executed for slaying two Royal Guards who were harassing a slave woman. He escaped to Kypros where he toiled in the copper mines before joining the Mirion, getting shipwrecked and being rescued by the Xanthos. He wielded the Club of Zidantas later on in the book and accompanies Helikaon wherever he goes acting as a friend and bodyguard. Gershom is somewhat dark skinned with a deep accented voice. He has a strong frame with deep set eyes and jutting eyebrows. It is ultimately revealed that Gershom is in fact Moses from the Bible's Old Testament, as seen by his return to Egypt in order to use his royal influence with Pharaoh and Ramses to free the Hebrew people. The name Gershom is actually the name of Moses firstborn son. Xander is a twelve year old boy, whose father, Akamas was slain by Alektruon the Mykene pirate. He leaves the country of Kypros for Troy on the Xanthos and is transferred to the Penelope in Blue Owl Bay. When he arrives in Troy he falls ill and during his illness he is able to communicate with those who died. Zidantas tells him that he must think of life and return to Odysseus. He also tells him to tell his daughter, Thea, that she gave him great joy. Xander recovers and remains in the houses of healing for much of his time in Troy, learning the ways of healing from Machaon, the physician. He accompanied Andromache and Argurios while the warrior was recovering. Zidantas/Ox is a close friend of Helikaon and his second in command. He wielded a club and was slain in Blue Owl bay. He is a Hittite with a bald head and a forked beard. Oniacus became the second in command after Zidantas' death. He sees life in a different way then Gershom and they argue about it. Oniacus has brown curly hair. Epeus was the steerman of the Xanthos. He was killed in the Battle of Blue Owl Bay by an arrow and was seen by Xander with Zidantas on the dark road. Laodike is a shy reserved daughter of Priam. She befriends Andromache and later falls in love with Argurios. She is described as plain although Andromache disagrees. Priam is the king of Troy. He is heavily built but is aging. He is notorious for womanizing and has over 50 sons. However, his character is one of honour, even though he delights in the humiliation of others. Agathon is a son of Priam who tries to overthrow his father. He wished to marry Andromache but she spurned him. Hekabe is the queen of Troy. She is very similar to Andromache. She is described as cruel and poisonous. However, her deeds are always for the good of Troy. Attalus/Karpophorus is a legendary assassin, whose skills are second to none. He believes he was given his position by Hades and wields his subterfuge and twin daggers to great effect. He joins the crew of the Xanthos after a failed attempt on Helikaon's life in Kypros but so far is unable to find an opening in the man's cautiousness. Machaon is the hardworking physician of the Houses of Healing. He is very arrogant. Spyros is a ferryman and a midwife. He rows Helikaon out to the Xanthos in Kypros while telling him about the deed of Helikaon, not knowing who his passenger is. Kolanos is an evil Mykene follower appointed by the dark Agamemnon. He orchestrated the assassination attempts on Helikaon in Blue Owl Bay and Zidantas' torture and death, planned the expedition on Dardania that resulted in the death of Helikaon's half brother and the rape of the queen, and sent his elite force in Troy to support Agathon's scheme to kill the king of Troy and everyone invited in the megaron, including, on his request, Argurios and Helikaon. Never risking his life in the battles and trying to escape when the odds turned against the remaining Mykene in the megaron, he tried to betray his fellow Mykenes but Priam let them free and delivered him hand-tied to them, asking only that they give him an agonizing death. Erekos is the Mykene ambassador in Troy. Anchises is the father of Helikaon. Anchises was the ruler of the land of Dardanos and was kin to Priam. After the death of his first wife he denounces Helikaon to the throne and makes his second son, Diomedes, the son of his second wife, heir to throne of Dardanos. He marries a young woman, Halysia, after the death of his first wife. He tries to get Odysseus to have Helkaon killed. After he sees that Odysseus will not kill Helikaon, he hires the famous assassin, Karpophorus, to kill him. Odysseus learns of this plans and turns it around by paying Karpophorus to kill Anchises and bring back his ear. Halysia is the second wife of Anchises, the late king of Dardanos. She mothers his seond son and heir to the throne, Diomedes. After the death of Anchises she aexpects that Helikaon will murder her and Diomedes, but instead Helikaon tells her that he has no intention of becoming king. So Halysia becomes queen of Dardanos. Later, Kolanos invades Dardanos and has his men burn Diomedes alive, to avenge his own men that were burned by Helikaon. Kolanos also order his men to kill and rape Halysia. they fail in killing her, but she becomes pregnant to a Mykene son. Diomedes is the younger brother of Helikaon. He becomes the heir of Dardanos after he is born. He is a very nice young boy and is adroed by his brother. He is lit on fire and killed when a Mykene led by Kolanos invades Dardanos. Kygones is the ruler in Blue Owl Bay. He attracts many sailors to his by because it is known that Kygones runs his beach with a strong patrol of soldiers. Kygones is also known as the Fat King. He does lots of trade with Helikaos kingdom, Dardanos. Kygones helps Kolanos with his plot to kill Helikaon on Blue Owl Bay. Helikaon escapes this plot and afterwards cancels all trade with Blue Owl Bay. This move kills the thriving economy of Blue Owl Bay. Agamemnon is the ruler of the Myykene and theson of the late king, Atreus. He has ambitions to take Troy and to rule much of the world. He puts out a bounty on Helikaon because he believes that is what will make his ambitions be realized. The Xanthos is Helikaons ship that is also known as the Death Ship. It is twice as big as any normal ship with eighty oars, forty on either side. It hs a sail with a black horse on it that symbolizes the greatness of Dardanos. The ship has fire slingers that set many ships to flames. Many thought that the ship would be destroyed by the god, Poseidon, because it was too large, hence the nick-name the Death Ship. The nick-name meant something completely different after its first battle in Blue Owl Bay, where Helikaon ordered that the prisoners of the naval battle between him and Kolanos would be burned to death with the ships' fire slingers. Category:Novels Category:Troy series Category:Historical fantasy